1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a float for loading hoses operative to connect a pipe line laid on a seabed to a marine hose connected to a ship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A marine float is usually fitted around a hose of the loading hose line for connecting a buoy that floats on water and in turn is connected to the marine hose to the pipe line laid on the seabed. It functions to cause the loading hose line to form suitable catenary line for the purpose of causing the loading hose line to be flexibly moved in response to sea-wave action without buckling.
This type of float is composed of two semi-annular hard floating bodies each provided therein with a floating material. These two semi-annular floating bodies are provided at one end portion thereof with a depression and projection which are hinged through a pin and at the other end portion thereof with rectangular notches opposed with each other and extended through by pins, respectively. Around one of these pins is fitted a bearing member which is connected through a turnbuckle to a hook fastened to the other pin. The turnbuckle functions to provide a force to the pins to cause them to approach each other.
Such a conventional float for loading hoses has the drawback that many years of use result not only in bending of the pins but also in opening of the hook, thereby disengaging the float from the loading hose.
Many attempts have been made to eliminate such drawbacks, but none has led to satisfactory results.